Night School
by katy light hedgehog
Summary: misterio, adventura y romance, un secreto oculta una escuela especial que esta fuera de toda ciudad, solo los hijos de personas importantes y prodigios estudian ahi, pero ese no es el secreto en las noches cambia algo en esta escuela, que ni sus alumnos saben lo que ocurre mientras ellos duermen. Estan listos para descubrir lo que oculta esta vieja mancion.
1. Chapter 1

**un nuevo fic, misterio, adventura y romance, un secreto oculta una escuela especial que esta fuera de toda ciudad, solo los hijos de personas importantes y prodigios estudian ahi, pero ese no es el secreto en las noches cambia algo en esta escuela, que ni sus alumnos saben lo que ocurre mientras ellos duermen.**

**estan listos para descubrir lo que oculta esta vieja mancion, o solo le daran la espalda al misterio lo descubriran poco a poco, o moriran en el intento.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Tormenta**

La tormenta caía drásticamente, el viento soplaba con gran fuerza las ramas de los arboles se mecían con estrepito, en una calle de tierra apartada de la ciudad un coche con las luces bajas transitaba con dificultad por la calle oculta entre medio de un espeso bosque a gran velocidad, mientras maniobraba para alejarse de un segundo coche que los seguía por detrás.

-demonio…

- papá...que pasa por que nos persigue…

. Tengo miedo…- se escucho un la voz más delicada de una pequeña

- tranquilos no dejare que nadie les haga daño – los volteo a ver levemente a sus tres hijos.

Un erizo plateado de ojos amarrillos de siete años de edad, junto con una eriza de cinco años de color rosa con mechas purpuras de ojos rojos que lo miraba con temor mientras abrazada con fuerza y cariño una pequeña eriza de no más de seos meses de color rosa que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

- que quieren de nosotros…padre- dijo el erizo plateado

- nos harán daño como ah mamá- hablo con dolor la eriza de mechas purpuras

- no dejare que le haga daño esos miserables- les miro- lo prometo- les sonrió con decisión

- a donde vamos

- los llevare a un lugar seguro- acelerando cada vez mas- ahí no les hará daño…prométanme que ese cuidaran entre ustedes

- papi…- prométanlo

- te lo prometemos – dijeron al unisonó ambos erizos, el erizo más grande sonrió complacido

- "perdónenme que no esté con ustedes hijos míos"

Cada minuto se adentraban cada vez más, el bosque se hacía cada vez mas frondoso difícil de que el vehículo andará por el camino y mas a gran velocidad, todo iba bien hasta que sintieron un gran golpe en la parte de atrás del auto, el coche que los seguía volvía a repetir sus golpes contra el vehículo con fuerza haciendo que el vehículo perdiera un poco el control.

- demonios…- tratando de maniobrar mientras escuchaba los gritos de miedo de sus hijos ye le llanto de la más pequeña- silver…protege a tus hermanas…

- si…- abrazo a ambas erizas entre sus brazos, al momento que lo hacia una tenue luz cubría al pequeño erizo plateado juntos con sus pequeñas hermanas- "bien hecho hijo mío"-al ver como cubría a sus hermanas con su cuerpo.

Un golpe más lo saco de sus pensamientos al ver un barranco cercano, viro el volante como pudo para girar y no caer, apenas lo logro esquivar el barranco miro por el espejo retrovisor y vio que el auto aun los seguía con determinación.

- no dejare que te lleves a mis hijos – susurro para sí mismo. Miro al frente- "un poco mas y llegaremos"

- papá no lo lograremos—escucho la voz de su hijo mayor

- claro que lo harán—le miro por el espejo- silver escuchamos con atención…

Ada vez as se dificultaba la lluvia no ayudaba para nada se hacía cada vez mas fuerte empañando el parabrisas de los vehículos

- no te me escaparas de mi idiota- hablo una voz rasposa mientras conducía el auto con gran velocidad persiguiendo el auto de enfrente- pronto serán míos esos mocosos

- que idiota arriesgar su vida por unos mocosos- se burlo una segunda voz- como si no pudiera tener otros hijos

- Jajaja con que mujer- se escucho una voz más delicada- su mujer murió bajo mi poder-. Sonrió macabramente

- basta de charlas acabemos con esos sujetos de una vez- sonrió- usa tu poder Liaran

Uh?- le miro sorprendido- sabes que si lo use matare al bastardo juntos con sus mocosos-miro al auto- acaso no los querías a toda costa

- ya no importa ha habrá más con mejores dones que esos mocosos…destrúyelos...Si no son míos no serán de nadie mas

- como quieras- levanto su mano lentamente, susurro unas palabras difíciles de comprender, mientras se concentraba

- falta poco- susurro el erizo plateado con ojos color jade que conducía mientras trataba de evadir al auto que lo perseguía, pero sintió que el auto perdía el control vio como el suelo empezaba a levantarse , la tierra empezaba a partirse y levantar pedazo de roca, tomo el volante con fuerza para evadirlos logro hacerlo en las primeras rocas pero una salió tomándolo por sorpresa levantando el auto y haciendo que cayera que volcara con fuerza dejando el auto inservible y dejando atrapado a sus ocupantes.

- es tu turno Alison

- como quieras – rio un poco divertida- inferna- susurro mientras chasqueaba sus manos y ver como el fuego empezaba a arder con gran ferocidad a pesar de la lluvia no la extinguía más bien parecía que la alimentaba se acerco al vehículo rodeándolo, quemando todo a su alrededor.

- esto se termino- hablo el conductor del mientras veía satisfecho el fin de los ocupantes del otro vehículo- hora de irnos…-hablo por ultimo antes de que el auto desapareciera en la espesura del bosque.

.

.

.

No muy lejos del accidente, un mansión oculta entre el bosque y protegida un erizo de color rojo con tonos amarrillos esperaba impaciente en el gran salón, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro mirando el reloj

- porque tanto te retrasas Misaki- susurro preocupado

- padre pasa algo

- Shadow- volteo viendo a su hijo de siete años de edad, un erizo de vetas rojas y pelaje negro

- estoy esperando aun amigo mío- mirando el reloj- se ah retrasado y me preocupa- hablo seriamente que le extraño a su hijo.

Pasaron los minutos y aun no sabía noticias, llamo a su celular pero era imposible por la lluvia que caía hacia interferencia con la señal telefónica. Llamo de nuevo pero el celular volvía a salir con interferencia cuando sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, lentamente dejo el teléfono en su lugar con cuidado bajando su cabeza

- no llegara…fue demasiado tarde- susurro el erizo mayor

- …padre…lo siento…- solo como respuesta escucho un suspiro de tristeza

- no llegaron a tiempo- levanto la vista a su único hijo

- traía a nuevos alumnos

- sus hijos…- miro el techo- ahora…

Escucharon la puerta que alguien golpea con fuerza, ambos se miraron. Se acercaron con sigilo para prepararos para atacar, abrieron la puerta lentamente para ver sorprendidos al ver parado en ella unos pequeños erizos.

- señor…Aarón- escucharon la voz del erizo plateado- nuestro padre dijo que viniéramos aquí – susurro con tristeza

- pasen rápido – abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar rápidamente- Shadow trae unas mantas y toallas rápido- él aludido salió rápido del lugar a buscar lo que le comendo

- tomen asiento – les miro- su padre…- el erizo plateado le miro con tristeza- entiendo…no se preocupen aquí serán bienvenidos – les sonrió

- gracias señor- le miro la eriza de púas moradas

-ella es mi hermana Noah y la pequeña es Amelia pero le decimos Amy y yo soy silver un gusto- le tendió la mano

- un placer conocerlos- dándole la mano al joven erizo. – aquí estarán seguros.

**Continuara…**

**el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic espero sea de su agrado, Noah espero se ah de tu agrado este ficy la participacion de tu fan chara.**

**puede que tarde en escribir los siguietnes capitulos estoy en clases y son mas duras estan materias asi que tardare pero no la dejare sin terminar.**

**sin mas nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**atte**

**Katy Light Hedgehog**


	2. Conociendo la Escuela Dark Auro

**Capitulo 2**

**Conociendo la Escuela Dark Auro**

Habían pasado casi 6 meses desde aquel incidente, fue un tiempo bastante triste para los hermanos y más para silver por ser el mayor debía encargarse de sus dos hermanas pequeñas Noah y Amy.

Ambas erizas con el paso del tiempo se fueron acoplando al lugar, y más el caso de una eriza rosa de púas moradas con ojos rojos ella se había hecho muy unida al único hijo del señor piere dark auro director de aquel lugar extraño.

En el día había movimiento de alumnos por los corredores de aquella mansión hacia sus clases y no era de toda la mansión solo el ala este de aquella casona. Eran chicos y chicas de diferentes edades, tipos.

Por las noches era igual pero no eran los mismos del día todos ellos eran diferentes a excepción de algunos que parecían ser prefectos o vigilantes como decían en una pequeña banda alrededor del brazo derecho.

A ellos se los veía casi las 24 horas del día, podía ser a cualquier hora del día en la mañana, noche incluso en las madrugadas ellos eran los únicos que venían a esta parte de la mansión para los demás alumnos era prohibido, daban su informe al director luego se retiraban, era algo que les llamaba la atención a ambos erizos, Shadow estaba acostumbrado era rutinario decía él cuando le preguntaban.

- porque nosotros no podemos ir al ala este?- pregunto la eriza pequeña de 5 años

- es zona de los estudian aquí- mirándola levemente

- y tu si puedes ir a ese lado – pregunto un erizo plateado

- no- se cruzo de brazos- tenemos las mismas reglas, no puedo ir a ese lugar tampoco silver

- me da curiosidad – dijo una emocionada Noah

- compórtate hermana, terminaras que nos castiguen como muchas veces a pasado – ambos le miraron seriamente

- oh vamos…solo fueron unas travesuras- rio nerviosamente

- travesuras- susurro Shadow

-le llamas travesura…poner un balde de agua arriba de la puerta

**Inicio del flash**

- bien este es el ejercicio que deben resolverlos tres- dijo un gato bastante serio y mayor de edad mientras escribía en un pizarrón- tienen diez minutos- saliendo de la sala de estudio dejando a los tres erizos viendo el ejercicio de matemática.

- odio las matemáticas – haciendo un puchero de enfado la eriza de púas moradas

- no eres la única- hablo su hermano mayor

- no se quejen yo lo eh aguantado estos últimos dos años- hablo un erizo negro mirando a ambos erizos

- entonces sabes bastante- hablo esperanzada la eriza- podrías….por favor…

- no creas que lo hare para que lo copies- le miro el erizo divertido

- malo- se cruzo de brazos- me va ah castigar de nuevo por no hacer ese ejercicio- cruzándose de brazos- Hmm…

- solo inténtalo hacerlo Noah

- ah vamos ustedes le entienden a mi me cuesta- se levanto de la silla

- ¿a dónde vas? – le miro un confundido Shadow

- jejejeje ya verás –rio maliciosamente

- Noah compórtate hermana

- no seas aguafiestas silver – saliendo del salón en unos minutos regreso con una cubeta con agua- jiji

- te castigara

- me castigara de todos modo Shadow– arrastrando una silla y poniendo la cubeta encima- mejor aprovechar la ocasión- con risa divertida en el rostro, ambos erizos se miraron un rato para dejar un suspiro de frustración

- ya esta – ambos erizos levantaron la vista – ya termine mi trabajo – sonrió satisfecha – es mi mejor trabajo

- una cubeta con agua…que original hermanita- le miro con sorna

- jeje ya verás- sonó con maldad, ambos erizos se vieron confundidos- shhh…ya está regresando- corrió hasta su silla se sentó para simular que estaba escribiendo.

- bien más vale que hayan terminado el ejercicio o los castigo- hablo mientras abría la puerta del estudio- acab…

En la cocina de la mansión un erizo rojo con tonos amarrillos estaba dándole de comer a una pequeña eriza rosa de ojos jade de casi un año de edad

- muy bien amy…abre la boca- mostrándole una cuchara con una papilla anaranjada- abre…- acercándole la cuchara, la eriza movió la cabeza a los lados evitando la cuchara

- vamos linda…debes comer…si- le hablo algo cansado- vamos pequeña hemos hecho esto hace una hora – rogándole con impaciencia- vamos abre esa boquita si- le miro con ojos iluminado- hazlo por tu tío Piere si- le sonrió mientras le acercaba la cuchara a su boca.

- No- le sonrió divertida mientras golpea la mesita de su sillita para ve por el golpe el tazón voló con todo contenido en la cabeza del erizo rojo causando la risa de la pequeña eriza

- no de nuevo- suspiro – es la quinta vez...en dos días- dijo casi llorando por su fracaso de hacerla comer a la pequeña- eres igual de testaruda que tu madre amy – suspiro resignado

- será mejor darte un ba…- un grito lo interrumpió proveniente de la sala de estudio- no otra vez – ¡NOAH!

En la sala de estudio el profesor se encontraba furioso por lo ocurrido

- upps…jejejeje… ya se entero Piere- sonrió nerviosa Noah

-señorita por esta aberración a mi persona- le miro seriamente- tendrá todo un mes de castigo ah escuchado limpiara la sala de estudio todos los días al terminar las clases- miro a ambos erizos sentados en la mesa- y ustedes le harán compañía

- ¿qué?- le miraron sorprendidos

- lo que escucharon

- pero fue culpa de Noah

- chismoso silver

-ah callar…ustedes pudieron evitaros pero se quedaron viendo así que sin escusas- abrió la puerta para salir- a limpiar la clase a terminado

**Fin del flash**

Ambos erizos le miraron seriamente a la eriza rosa de mechas moradas.

- oh vamos…eso fue cuando era una niña- les miro a ambos – ya soy grande

- Noah…eso paso la ¡semana pasada! – mientras barría el piso

- okey…no es necesario que me lo digan todo el tiempo- sacudiendo el escritorio- no aguantan una pequeña travesura

- hhmmmp- mientras trapeaba el piso paso un par de horas y todo está terminado

- al fin terminamos – salto alegre la eriza- siii…tengo una hambre

- hora de cenar niños- abrió la puerta piere mientras cargaba en brazos a la pequeña eriza

- comida…- le miro con los ojitos iluminados Noah.- al fin

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno el capitulo dos es un poco de cómo fue su vida en esta mansión.**

**Su infancia de nuestros erizos fue bastante entretenida con las travesuras de Noah que los involucraban a silver y Shadow que no tenían escapatoria.**

**Que les deparara más adelante a nuestros protagonistas en esta mansión, en el siguiente capítulo nuevos protagonistas harán presencia en esta escuela.**

**No se lo pierdan hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**Atte.**

**Katy Light Hedgehog**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Desobedeciendo las reglas**

Los años pasaron para nuestros queridos protagonistas encerrados en aquella mansión. Con el tiempo empezaron hacer parte del alumnado, primero fue Shadow, seguido de silver ya que ambos solo se llevaban por meses, dejando a Noah sola en las clases partida por el profesor Rupert de matemáticas, física y química junto con otros profesores, que según ellos la preparaban para ser parte del plantel del alumnado en los siguientes 2 años que faltaba,

- muy bien Noah hemos terminado con las clases de Latín- cerro el libro la maestra más joven que le pasaba las clases- bueno ya es hora de que vayas a reunirte con tus hermanos- dirigiéndose a las puertas de la sala de estudio.- hasta el lunes – se despidió.

- al fin termino la tortura- se desplomo en su silla para descansar un poco, miro el reloj que tenía en la pared del frente, marcaban las 5:00 de la tarde- silver y Shadow ya van regresar- salió corriendo de la sala de estudio para dirigirse al salón donde estaba Piere y amy.

- Noah, que tal tu clases de latín

- aburrido Piere – sentándose cansada en uno de los sofá- no tengo con quien estar –suspiro

- Noah…-escucho una pequeña voz miro a su lado vio la eriza rosa de ojos color jade. Que estaba de pie a su lado y le estaba sonriendo.

- amy – la alzo y la sentó a su lado en el sofá- como esta mi hermanita menor- le sonrió a la pequeña de tres años de edad

- bien, jugué con papi- señalo al erizo rojo que leía unos papeles- a las escondidas- miro a su hermana mayor

- jiji…amy él es el director de este lugar – le informo

-director-pregunto confundida- no es papi- le miro con ojitos medio llorosos

-pues…

- de hecho legalmente son mis hijos- hablo el erizo mayor mientras miraban a ambas erizas

- ¿qué?...eso es verdad Director

- así es…yo le prometí a sus padres que pasara lo que pasa me haría cargo de ustedes así que legalmente son mis hijos-le sonrió

- si…es papi –aplaudió la pequeña eriza

- eso quiere decir que somos una familia- escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, voltearon y vieron al erizo negro y al plateado parados en el marco de a puerta

- ¡silver! – grito la eriza rosa al ver a su hermano mayor, el nombrado se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza

- hola traviesa te has portado bien - la eriza le sonrió tiernamente

- así que somos s hermanos- hablo Shadow mirando a su padre

- así es hijo mío- le miro y le sonrió divertido- somos una familia enorme no

- bastante- susurro

- Shadow- escucho y se volteo, vio a la pequeña alzando los brazos- Shadow –le sonrió

- aaaawwww…- escuchó a su padre con una cara risueña- quiere que la alces…anda hijo mío hazlo

-eh…pero yo…

-anda no muerde- lo empujo hasta la pequeña eriza- bueno cuando ella no quiere- el erizo negro le miro por lo que dijo

- está bien- la alzo en brazos- ¿hola…amy?

- Shadow- le agarro la nariz y sonrió- mano mayor- el erizo solo la miro y se sonrojo un poco avergonzado.

-jiji que pasa Shadow te da pena- le pico con un dedo su brazo

- claro que no -giro un poco la cabeza apenado

- aja…amy eres toda una picara hermanita- la pequeña le miro a Noah y ella le sonrió – aprendes muy bien de mi hermanita – le guiño el ojo

- otra Noah no…- susurro resignado

- cállate silver- le miro enojada la susodicha, inflando sus mejillas enojada, causando la risa de los demás del salón

.

.

.

- silver enserio tienen que ir a pasar clases con los demás alumno- le miró triste- me siento aburrida sin ti y Shadow

- lo siento Noah- acomodando sus libros- debo ir…el Director me dijo que Shadow y yo tenemos edad para estar en esas clases además que tenemos mucho avance- le sonrió con tristeza- tú tienes que esperar

- porque ustedes tiene diez años- se cruzo de brazos- yo tengo ocho años, no puedo ir con ustedes

- son reglas- poniéndose la mochila en la espalda- nos vemos a las cinco de la tarde-saliendo de su cuarto y dejando a la eriza sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados

-no, yo también iré a la escuela- sonrió decidida- claro que nadie se enterara- se puso de pie- primero ah deshacerse de los profesores del clases de hoy- sonrió maliciosamente- será fácil jijiji

En la sala principal un atareado director revisaba la documentación de los nuevos postulantes, así que no tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

- Piere...

-uh?- retiro su vista de los papeles que observaba- Noah que pasa, ¿estás bien?

-me duele el estomago- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- oh…Pobrecita – la lazo en brazos- será mejor revisar si tienes fiebre- la cargo hasta la cocina y la sentó a lado de la pequeña amy que estaba en la mesa dibujando – muy bien veamos donde lo puse- buscando en los anaqueles

- Noah…- le sonrió su hermana pequeña

- hola amy – le guiño un ojo cómplice, la pequeña le miro confundida

- aquí esta abre la boca- poniéndole el termómetro

- "que hago como subo la temperatura de esta cosa"- pensó nerviosa la eriza, cuando escucho a Piere que le decía que faltaba poco para revisar su temperatura- "ah que hago"

- papi…tengo hambre- escucho hablar a la pequeña eriza

- ah no te eh dado de comer aun- le sonrió- enseguida te are rico si – sacándole un sonrisa a la pequeña, y olvidando el termómetro

-"bien hecho amy"- suspiro mirando al alrededor para poder utilizar en su plan, escucho como sacaba lo necesario y encendió la cocina con algo de agua en un olla

- veamos el termómetro- escucho de nuevo y de repente escucho como sonaba el teléfono- quien será…enseguida regreso- salió de la cocina

- uff…veamos- miro la olla hirviendo- jiji un truco típico- sonrió y hacerlo el termómetro

- muy bien veamos como estas Noah- se acerco a la eriza con el termómetro en la boca – ahhhh…Tienes una fiebre muy alta de casi 40º grados- le miro- será mejor que vayas a descansara tu habitación linda…le diré a los profesores que hoy no pasaras clases

- "si…funciono"- subió a su cuarto se acostó cuando escucho que el director se había ido y no escuchabas sus pasos por el corredor se levanto de un salto- si hora de escabullirse…eh?- volvió a meterse en la cama

- Noah…- ella se giro para mirar al erizo- debo encargarme de algo…se que estas un poco delicada pero puedes vigilar a amy- dejando entrar a la eriza rosa

- está bien…

- gracias te debo una- le sonrió para retirarse, cuando no escucho los pasos se levanto

- bueno amy serás mi cómplice en esta travesía- le sonrió, la pequeña le miro confundida- vamos- la tomo de la mano- abrió la puerta y reviso que no haya nadie cerca, salieron sin hacer ruido por los corredores sin ser vistos hasta llegar a la puerta que los separa del ala este de la mansión.

- ya estamos aquí- susurro y miro a su cómplice- amy tienes que guardar silencio si vamos a espiar a silver y Shadow – la mencionada asintió con la cabeza- vamos que no nos vean- abrió la puerta vieron el corredor vacio entraron pasearon por los pasillos- "uh deben estar en clases si no hay nadie"

Se asomaron a una puerta y vieron a unos cuantos alumnos en una clase de literatura- "que aburrido" pensó al escuchar unos cuantos poemas que recitaba el maestro- uh? Ahí está silver y Shadow- los miro.

El erizo negro estaba escribiendo el análisis de la maestra, mientras su hermano parecía que cabeceaba de sueño por la clase no faltaba para quedarse dormido- "si claro ya tienes edad para estas clases…hermanito"- pensó divertida

- Noah…Noah- le jalaba amy de la falda de la eriza mayor

- amy silencio estoy mirando- sin prestarle atención aun mirando la clase

- Noah- le jalo más fuerte, para mirarla enojada cuando vio que señala al pasillo del lado derecho y se acercaban una vigilante de nombre Miriam de 18 años de edad una vaquilla se aproximaba.

- "ahhhh…donde nos escondemos" miro a su alrededor-aquí…ven amy – la jalo y se ocultaron debajo de una mesa del pasillo-guarda silencio- le susurro, la más pequeña se tapo la boca con las manos, ambas miraron a la chica aproximarse y se paro en frente de la mesa.

- vaya con esas clases de pelea me despeine- escucharon mientras se acomodaba el cabello mirándose en el espejo que tenia colgado arriba de la mesa decorada con algunas flores extrañas- así esta mejor- miro su reloj- se me hará tarde para la clase de matemáticas con el profesor Soruno de matemáticas- se miro en el espejo por ultimas para irse a su clase.

- se ah ido- saliendo de su escondite- bien hecho amy, si nos atrapan nos castigan- le miro- sigamos.

La tomo de la mano y siguieron caminando por los pasillo se ocultaban de vez en cuando por si encontraban a alguien en los pasillo alumnos y maestros.

- "que aburrido es una escuela normal"- se cruzo de brazos al detenerse en una puerta- he perdido mi tiempo …no hay nada interesante- suspiro resignada- porque habrá tanto secreto para que no nos dejaran entrar antes a este lado- pensó, sin darse cuenta de que se encontraba sola en el pasillo- Amy- se volteo

- aaaaahhhhh Amy- susurro- sal donde estés, no estamos jugando, Amy- salió corriendo por el pasillo buscándola- "si la encuentran me castigaran"- se preocupo- donde estará

En otro corredor la pequeña eriza caminaba mirando los cuadros colgado que había en las paredes de todo tipo, sin darse cuenta que un grupo de alumnos que salía de su clase se acercaban platicando

- enserio…

- si me duele todo el cuerpo…

- se paso con el entrenamiento el profesor Tom- moviendo sus hombros

- ni que lo digas Nick

- yo estoy cansado estar pasando esas clases de noche son lo peor

- seguro Robert, me encantaría dormir toda la noche

- con tantas patadas y puñetes que debemos practicar- haciendo los ejercicios sin darse cuenta se tropezó con la pequeña eriza, causando que tumbara unos cuadros y un jarrón bastante grande y la cortina colgada cayera encima de la eriza cubriéndola.

- uh... ¿qué paso?- se levanto sobándose la cabeza

- mira lo que hiciste nos castigaran ahora- mirando el desastre- te tropezaste con tus pies

- ya sé porque el entrenador dijo que tuviera cuidado con los pies

- debemos recoger todo esto- colgaron los cuadros caídos y el jarrón

- solo falta la cortina- agachándose para recogerlo

-espera alguien viene por el pasillo- jalándonos- vámonos o nos castigan, ambos chicos salieron corriendo por corredero

- amy estás aquí-hablo la eriza asomándose por el pasillo donde escucho ruidos- amy- levanto la cortina y vio a la pequeña eriza

- Noah- levanto los brazos.

- menos mal nadie te vio- vamos la levanto y se encaminaron por el corredor- menos mal te encontré- mirando a la pequeña

- así es maestro Piere…sus niños son bastante hábil- escucharon voces por el corredor del enfrente

- vaya quien diría que tuvieran habilidades

- papi- susurro amy tapándose la boca

- ahhhh ahora si castigo de por vida- mirando a los lados- vamos por aquí amy-abriendo una puerta y la cerraron escucharon como las voces se acercaban y luego se fueron alejando-menos mal- susurro y miro en la habitación, que para su sorpresa era el cuarto de baño

- al fin termino

- sin duda-escucharon unas voces fuera de la puerta del baño, tensando a Noah- vamos ah que tomar un baño antes de la siguiente clase

- ustedes sigan yo iré por algo en mi habitación

- no te tardes silver

- enseguida regreso

- "silver…entonces la otra voz es de…"

- bueno Shadow quedamos nosotros tres- tomando el picaporte de la puerta y abriendo la puerta.

- si ah relajarse con un baño

- "que hacemos "- pensó Noah mientras miraba oculta dentro de uno los casilleros- "tan mala suerte terminamos en el baño de los chicos"- siguió mirando- aunque hay ventaja ¿no?- rio divertida, sintió que le jalaban de la manga de la blusa, miro a amy- es mejor que no veas hermanita, tapate los ojos- la pequeña le miro para luego taparse los ojos con las manos

- como salimos sin ser descubiertas- miro de nuevo por la rejilla, los chicos se desvestían para entrar en las duchas que estaban en el siguiente cuarto- aaammm…- cerro los ojos con la cara un poco rojo al ver ah Shadow quitándose la ropa deportiva- "cuando silver se entere de esto, me mata"

- te esperamos adentro Shadow

- bien, solo sacare algo del casillero- dijo antes de abrir la puerta del casillero-...aaaaahhhhh…

-que paso Shadow- regresaron ambos chicos al escuchar a su compañero gritar

- nada... el estúpido libro cayó en mi pie- con una mueca de dolor

- vaya nos has asustado vente de una vez se nos hará tarde para la siguiente clase- el erizo entro a las regaderas con sus compañeros después del incidente

- "por poco"- pensó asustada la eriza- "creí que era su casillero al verlo tan cerca" – suspiro relajada- vamos amy- salieron a hurtadillas del baño de hombres y salieron al corredor- corramos amy.

Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que separa del lado este de toda la mansión, abrieron la puerta y la cerraron se apoyo en la puerta deslizándose hacia abajo para respirar exhausta- al fin salimos

Se puso de pie y caminaron de regreso a su cuarto- al menos piere no nos pillos no Amy

- Noah dónde estabas- escucho detrás suyo- poniéndola rígida al escuchar la voz, se volteo lentamente para ver la cara de enojado del directo

- esto nosotras…pues…jejejeje….- jugando con sus manos – "atrapadas"

- jugamos papi- le sonrió la más pequeña

- ah…si a las…escondidas…si- sonrió nerviosa

- no me escucharon cuando las buscaba

- estábamos muy metidas en el juego- hablo con nerviosismo

- al menos te ves mejor Noah- alzo en brazos a amy- ve a descansar te ves algo pálida- dijo por ultimo antes de irse por el pasillo

- por poco- suspiro para ver a su hermana despidiéndose con la mano mientras le sonreír como cómplice- "que mala influencia soy"- rio divertida para guiñarle el ojo a Amy antes de entrar a su cuarto

.

.

.

.

- como has estado Noah- escucho a su hermano silver entrar a la sala

- bien silver ¿cómo les fue?

- bastante aburrido la verdad- moviendo los hombros

- mi padre dijo que estabas enferma hoy- se acerco Shadow para tocarle la frente a la eriza

- eeehhh…esto…mejor…gracias-miro al suelo con la cara roja al recordar lo del baño de chicos

- segura estas roja hermana

- estoy bien silver…-susurro cruzándose de brazos como enfada, ambos erizos se miraron confundidos por la actitud de la eriza rosa de púas moradas

Más tarde esa noche ya en sus habitaciones, todos dormían excepto nuestra querida traviesa eriza, estaba revolcando en su cama sin poder dormir

- a que se referían con night school – miro el techo pensativa

**Inicio del flash**

- amy...sal donde estas

- es seguro- escucho la voz de una mujer mayor acercándose- abrió una puerta y entro se oculto debajo de un escritorio

- es mejor empezar a entrenar sus habilidades

- lo sé pero aun son jóvenes

- lo sé pero algo se aproxima, es mejor tenerlos preparados- escucho la voz de un hombre que le resulto conocida entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en unos sofás cercanos al escritorio

- uff…será lo mejor para ellos- hablo la mujer- aunque son muy niños ¿no cree?

- tal vez pero mi hijo esta de acuerdo y pues silver también – hablo serio- tienen grande habilidades…ellos quieren hacerse más fuertes…por eso entraron tan temprano a esta escuela

- lo sé son muy inteligentes- aplaudió la mujer

-serán los próximos en night school

- así es pero para eso falta aun

- pues bien será mejor que me retire a dar mis clases

- la acompaño

Noah salió de su escondite al escuchar cerrar la puerta de la habitación

- ¿uh?...ya saben…que pasara aquí…

**Fin el flash**

-pues se ah lo que sea- sonrió determinada- seré parte de ese night school…como Shadow y silver.

.

.

.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**aqui el capitulo 3 al fin terminado, muchas gracias por el apoyo encerio no me lo esperaba muchas gracias ah todos ustedes amigos (As) y lectores en general kiaaaaaaaa estoy contenta con sus review kiaaaaa**

**Guest aqui esta el capitulo que me pediste gracias por tu apoyo perdona que tardara un poco esta vez es un poco mas largo espero que se ade su agrado**

**Noah gracias por tu chara en esta historia kiaaaaaaa gracias ah todos ustedes encerio nya me pouso recontenta leer los review que me dejaron **

**nyaaaaaaaa**

** gracias por el apoyo encerio**

**Sonamyxsiempre**

Sonamyfanlove

Shadamy-17

SonicGIRL0310

Guest

**una cosa mas pasen al leer esta historia que esta muy buena de mi amiga Miss Cookies con el fic llamado " Parallel Worlds" esta excelente pasen ah leerlo no se arrepentiran kiaaaaa**

**sin mas no vemos en el siguiente capitulo capitulo 4 ¿un estudiante nuevo?, me tardare en publicarlo un poco tengo bastante trabajo que hacer y esta a un a media este capitulo asi que nos veremos en el sigiuente capitulo**

**nos vemos**

**Atte.**

**katy light hedegehog**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Un nuevo estudiante**

Dark Auro**, **Dark Auro…es todo lo escucho ahora, porque, fácil de responder me expulsaron de mi última escuela, y estaba vez no tenía la culpa, ahora estoy en este vehículo con mis padres en un viaje bastante largo ya estamos como tres horas de viaje y me tiene inquieto estar encerrado en esta cosa de metal con cuatro llantas, si fuera por mí me iría corriendo y llegaría en unos segundos por desgracias no conozco el lugar, aunque es un misterio nadie la había escuchado antes pero al parecer mis padres sí.

Como no lo sabrían son los gobernantes de este país, mi madre Aleena una eriza color morado de largas púas y ojos cafés al lado de ella, mi padre un erizo más alto de color azul oscuro con un flequillo revuelto y de ojos verdes como los míos, ambos son personas muy importantes y reconocidos como nosotros sus hijos, y bueno mi reputación no es muy bien vista, eh estado en 10 escuelas diferentes de la región en 6 años de mi vida y porque razón por pelear o no tomar atención en esto de la escuela no es mi fuerte, lo que más deseo es viajar correr por el mundo y conocer todo, pero estoy aquí en este auto y a lo que mi padre llama como última oportunidad antes de meterme en la milicia armada como soldado.

Sé que mi mundo no es este o bueno no lo siento, el poder, los lujos, la educación aprender todo tipo de lenguas, materias, me aburren pero debo hacerlo soy el siguiente que tomara el lugar de mi padre cuando él se retire a pesar de que no es lo que quiero, hablamos muchas veces de eso pero no tengo salida, como desearía que mi hermana tomara su lugar ella es más aplicada, lista y bastante astuta con este tipo de cosas y yo un peleonero de primera según los directores de aquellas escuelas.

**Inicio del flash**

En una oficina elegante una elegante cebra de ojos azules claros estaba seriamente molesta por lo que había ocurrido ese día en su escuela

-Los eh llamado aquí por el comportamiento de su hijo….

-directora lamentamos mucho lo que ha ocurrido con nuestro hijo

- señor hedgehog…esto ya se está volviendo habitual en esta institución- los miro seriamente- eh hecho caso omiso a lo ocurrido varias veces…pero no puedo tolerarlo más…

-Sé que Sonic es bastante inquieto directora Miraya

-Señora Aleena…lo lamento mucho pero no podemos aceptar a su hijo en las institución- miro a ambos erizos que tenía enfrente- su hijo es expulsado de esta institución…lo lamento mucho

-Descuide…lo entendemos- apretó el puño

-Pero cariño tal vez…

-No, es mejor así la directora tiene razón- miro a su esposa esta solo asintió con tristeza

-Gracias por la comprensión- entregándole los documentos – esto es el expediente de su hijo

-gracias- tomándolo- pagaremos los daños no se preocupe por ello- parándose de su asiento- es mejor irnos- dándole la mano- muchas gracias por todo directora Miraya

-Ha sido un placer señores Hedgehog…hasta pronto.

Afuera estaba sentado un erizo de pelaje azul cobalto con ojos verdes con la mirada clavada en la puerta esperando que terminara la reunión.

-Ehy hedgehog- escuchó a su izquierda encontrándose con un erizo verde similar a él que lo .miraba divertido- tarde o temprano te pagare por cada golpe que me diste

-Hmp… te los merecías Scoruge y mas

-Ya veremos …todos en esta escuela sabemos tu comportamiento Sonic…no te resistes a una pelea…seguro serás expulsado

-Cierra la boca tu empezaste y lo sabes-le miro desafiante

-Así es…pero tú lo terminaste y te llevas la peor parte azulito

-A quien le dices azulito – parándose de golpe retando al erizo verde

-Sonic…- escucho la voz grave de su padre, se giró para verlos y ver el semblante serio y enojado de él

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto pero su padre paso de largo totalmente enojado- madre- miro a su madre cerca suyo- yo…estoy…

-Sera mejor ir a casa Sonic- le hablo decepcionada, empezó a caminar por el pasillo

-Te lo dije hedgehog- escuchó la risa del erizo verde- nos vemos idiota

-Eres un…

-Sonic debemos irnos…- escucho la voz de su padre al otro lado del corredor, no tuvo más que salir por el corredor escuchando la risa de burla de aquel erizo molesto.

En casa la situación empeoro con la discusión de mi padre.

-Sonic que pasa contigo este las decima escuela que te expulsan

-No fue mi culpa scoruge empezó y yo…

-No me importa quien empezó Sonic- le miro seriamente- eres un hedgehog una de las familias más prestigiosas de esta región y tu actitud nos pone en ridículo- le grito- eres el próximo en línea para gobernar entiéndelo

-Yo no pedí gobernar nada

-Está en tu sangre- le confronto

-Porque Melody no toma tu lugar – le grito un erizo azulado

-Sonic eres el mayor y como tal eres el sucesor quieras o no- le hablo un erizo mayor de azul más oscuro

-Padre sabes que bien que no soy el indicado- se cruzó de brazos- además solo soy mayor por un par de minutos

-La dedición está tomada Sonic, quieras o no serás el siguiente- hablo por último el erizo mayor.

-Pero…

-sin peros- se cruzó de brazos el erizo mayor- ya es hora de que te encamines hijo, es tiempo de que vayas a la escuela está decidido- mirándolo con seriedad- preparas tu cosas nos iremos por la mañana- dijo por ultimo dejando a Sonic solo.

**Fin del flash**

Siempre discutíamos por eso una y otra vez pero ahora la historia es diferente. Antes mis padres me inscribían en otra escuela particular como las anteriores, pero ahora…es diferente… pero al menos la podre ver de nuevo a mi hermana después de tanto tiempo, hablábamos cada vez que se podía con cartas ella ha estado en esa escuela desde que teníamos ocho años de edad ahora que tengo 16 años será bueno verla.

Ya paso otra hora y no cambia el paisaje suspiro aburrido al ver el paisaje que veía pasar por la ventana de este auto de lujo color negro perla varios minutos viendo el mismo paraje, observo aburrido a mi padre que conducía el vehículo que recorría un gran camino lleno de árboles un bosque frondoso las hojas empezaban a caer con el viento. Estábamos entrando a la temporada de otoño, la época de bailes en las escuelas, fiestas y esas cosas y yo aquí encerrado en este vehículo yendo a mi "nueva escuela"

-Tendrás nuevos compañeros- escuchó una voz femenina

-Lo se madre- susurro- pero porque tengo que ir a esa escuela- cruzándose de brazos

-Ya lo sabes Sonic

-Vamos papá, sabes que no es mi culpa él se lo busco

-Sonic- le miro por el retrovisor seriamente haciendo que volteara la mirada hacia la ventana

-Amor…tranquilízate- le susurro suavemente su esposa

-Perdóname…pero no sé qué más hacer con él

-Estoy aquí saben- hablo serio el joven erizo- aun mirando por la ventana escuchando la conversación de sus padres.

-Sonic- susurro preocupada- no lo tomes como un castigo hijo mío

-Como quieren que lo tomé entonces

-No seas prepotente Sonic- esto hizo que el erizo solo frunciera más el ceño y que su esposa suspira.

-Bueno al menos lo intente- susurro levemente mirando al frente.

Pasaron una media hora hasta que divisaron una construcción bastante antigua y algo tétrica una mansión amplia que daba esa apariencia de aristocracia.

-Al fin llegamos…-hablo levemente el erizo mayor

Sonic se quedó impresionado al ver el edificio bastante gótico a su punto de vista, divisaron una reja metálica su padre toco el claxon pasaron unos minutos cuando las rejas se abrieron a la par rápidamente el vehículo entró por el camino de piedra pasaron unos minutos cuando estuvimos enfrente del edificio, mi padre salió primero y luego salió mi madre yo me quede mirando desde el auto impresionado en edificio

-"enserio esto es una escuela"- pensó mirando a su alrededor al no ver nada de estudiantes, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su padre llamándolo- al mal tiempo darle prisa- susurro saliendo del auto, miro al frente y noto a la director que estaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Él es el director Piere the Dark Hedgehog- señalándolo

-Un placer joven hedgehog- le tendió la mano la cual él acepto saludándola

-Un gusto señor director

-Bienvenido a esta institución Sonic – le sonrió amigablemente- aquí tendrás lo necesario- le miro seriamente- no te preocupes- el erizo le miro consternado de como arrastro las últimas palabras como si fuera una advertencia- ya es hora de que te instales y empieces tus deberes – señalo a los padres, primero te enseñare las instalaciones del lugar- el erizo asintió

-Entonces aquí nos despedimos nosotros

-¿qué?- miro a sus padres sorprendidos- no se quedaran a ver el recorrido

-Los padres no pueden ingresar a esta escuela Sonic- le indico

-Pero…

-Descuida cariño te veremos en la vacaciones cariño – le beso la frente

Y pórtate bien Sonic- dijo su padre dejando su maleta al lado de Sonic- nos veremos pronto hijo mío- le puso una mano en su hombre- saluda a tu hermana de nuestra parte

El erizo solo vio cómo se subían a su vehículo y se marchaban por el mismo camino que habían llegado, paso unos minutos viendo el camino, él director no dijo nada dejando que el chico asimilara su situación.

Sonic se quedó mirando el camino para mirar a su alrededor, sin dudar era raro aquel lugar diviso los árboles cercanos notando unas cuantas presencias eran cuatro pero no noto sus rostro sin duda dos chicos por el pantalón oscuro y una chica está llevaba un falda de color negro, la última sombra no lo pudo ver bien. Pero era un poco pequeña comparada con la chica anterior

-Andando Sonic – escucho sacándolo de sus pensamientos- vamos – la escucho entrando al edificio llevando su equipaje, el erizo le siguió, le mostro cada rincón salones, la sala de lectura, biblioteca, el comedor donde tendría que desayunar, almorzar y cenar, al terminar el tour lo llevo a su habitación en el área delos chicos- sígueme Sonic- abriendo una puerta- esto será tu cuarto instálate, aquí tienes tus horarios de clases y la hora del comedor que descanses Sonic- dijo saliendo de su cuarto dejándolo solo.

Miro a su alrededor era bastante espacioso una cama bastante amplia, un escritorio un armario, por la ventana se podía ver una buena vista del bosque, se acercó al armario para guardar su ropa, al abrir los cajones se sorprendió que tenía ropa lista todas eran del uniforme del colegio por el escudo bordado, también había ropa de deporte, toallas, incluso los zapatos que combinaban con el uniforme, suspiro al ver todo aquello

-Al parecer solo podemos usar el uniforme- tomando una playera, miro por su ventana para cerrar las ventanas estaba escureciendo la mejor opción que tuvo fue acostarse a dormir

-Mañana será una nueva vida- suspiro cerrando sus ojos quedando profundamente dormido.

* * *

-Un nuevo alumno…

-Mmm…

-Se ve simpático…

-Siempre ves a los alumnos simpáticos silver

-Pues mañana lo veremos en clases…-sonrió el erizo plateado

-No es material para la Night school- hablo seriamente el erizo

-Vamos Shadow para ti nadie es propio- sonrió la eriza recargándose en su hombro- tu que dices mirando a la eriza

-Veremos qué pasa de aquí en adelante- hablo simplemente

-Pues será interesante

-No lo sé Noah es hermano gemelo de Melody Hedgehog

-De Melody- pregunto confusa- pues no lo había notado- sonrió divertida- aun así tal vez tenga habilidades como su hermana- sonrió

-Mmm…

-Debemos irnos- se levantó la eriza mirando al trio de erizos enfrente de ella- llegaremos tardes

-A veces quisiera dormir las doce horas de sueño- sonrió

-Debemos irnos- hablo el erizo negro, los demás lo siguieron perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque

* * *

Escuchaste Melody hay un nuevo chico en la escuela sonrío – divertida una gacela

-Un alumno nuevo- miro confusa a su compañera

-Lo que oíste dicen las demás que esta guapísimo- le miro divertida

-Pues seguro lo veremos mañana

-Eso espero, ya es hora del toque de queda nos vemos Melody mañana en clases- saliendo de su habitación- que descanses- dijo por ultimo cerrando la puerta

-bueno hora de las clases nocturnas- sonrió complacida….

Continuara…..

* * *

** al fin el cuarto capitulo perdonen la tardanza de aqui en adelante las cosas se pondran algo misteriosas para nuestro erizo gracias karina por tu chara amiga nyaaaa te lo agradesco mucho por dejarle usarl en mi historia de aqui en adelante es primordial en la vida de sonic **

**sin mas espero que les guste este capitulo nuevo**

**nos vemos hasta la siguiente historia**

**nos vemos**

**atte**

**katy Light Hedgehog **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Sorpresas**

La noche estaba calma el viento apenas hacia presencia en el bosque, se escucha a los grillos y a las ranas croar, todo era tranquilidad en los alrededores de la escuela o eso parecía.

Unas sombras oscuras empezaban a rondar por la espesura del bosque a gran velocidad sin ser detectados, los grillos y ranas dejaron de cantar al sentir la presencia de esas criaturas que se camuflaban por las sombras. La luna que brillaba sola en la noche empezó a ser opacada por las nubes que se hicieron presente algo se avecinaba y el alumnado dormía con tranquilidad en sus cómodos cuartos sin darse cuenta o bueno no todos ellos.

- date prisa…-se escuchó una voz lejana que corría en la espesura del bosque

- ya voy…demonios…como llegaron esas cosas- hablo al llegar al lado de su compañero

- no lo sé eso quiero averiguar…-acelero- date prisa- le grito

- ya voy porque me toco contigo—suspiro derrotado acelerando para alcanzar a su compañero.

Las criaturas rondaban cerca de la escuela a gran velocidad pasaban sin ser percibidos por los guardias del alrededor, buscaban algo o alguien nadie lo sabía su presencia era extraña, nadie conocía su procedencia.

Las criaturas no eran las únicas que recorrían por el bosque a oscuras, por el bosque se escuchaba levemente el viento hacer rechinar de las ramas, las sombras de algunos que patrullaban se veían pasar de forma tan rápida que podría ser la luz de luna ser tapada por aquellas nubes negras que parecían dar a entender que habría una gran tormenta.

- ¿equipo beta encontraron algo?

- negativo- respondió una voz femenina- nada al norte

- tampoco al sur- escucho por su comunicador una voz profunda

- todo tranquilo al este y oeste- se escuchó la voz de una equina

- muy bien equipo beta- escucharon el equipo por sus comunicadores- recuerden que el objetivo de este entrenamiento, es el trabajo de equipo y proteger su carga entendido

- entendido- escucho por el comunicador

- como va profesor Hison

- eh…vaya el director hace acto de presencia- se mofo- no te gusta ensuciarte Aarón Piere Dark Auro

- oh vamos Hison…no empieces- le miro divertido- como van los equipos de entrenamiento

- muy bien cada equipo está en posición y empieza el asalto- sonrió con superioridad, a lo lejos se escuchó un estruendo veloz- y ya cayó un equipo

- impresionante- hablo el director complacido

- aquí equipo gama equipo Zeta neutralizado- escucho la por la radio

- muy bien equipo Gama, equipo Zeta regresen a base su misión fracaso- hablo seriamente- colgando la comunicación

- tan serio Hison-sonrió divertido- como en los viejos tiempos

- cállate Aarón- sonrió levemente

- señor…se…señor His...son

- que sucede equipo delta responda- escucho estática solamente- equipo Delta responda

- señor…algo nos ataca…repito algo…nos…ata...-cortándose la comunicación pero antes se escuchó una especie de alarido monstruoso y luego solo estática

- eso no es parte del entrenamiento- hablo seriamente

- demonios…

- equipo alfa responda- hablo seriamente el director

- aquí alfa q pasa directo- escucho por la radio

- hay problemas en el área de entrenamiento oeste área D

- vamos para allá- hablo una voz aterciopelada

- ¿chicos?

- si Director…- escucho por la radio la voz del joven

- tengan cuidado…

- no se preocupe estaremos bien- corto la comunicación

- que habrá pasado

- no lo sé Hison pero esto no me agrada-le miro serio

- atención a los equipos el entrenamiento ha terminado el entrenamiento, reportarse de inmediato los equipos restante y regresen a sus habitaciones

- Señor Hison…tan pronto aún no hemos tenido todas las cargas- escuchó una voz femenina

- es una orden alumna Hedgehog…solo acate y regrese de inmediato

- equipo sigma…reportándose iremos enseguida- dijo por últimos la eriza por la radio

- todos los equipos han sido reportados

- así es Aarón

-bien encárgate que hayan regresaron a sus dormitorios revisare lo ocurrido con el equipo delta…- dijo por ultimo para retornar al edificio.

* * *

- equipo uno responda…

-aquí equipo uno- hablo una vos femenina

-diríjanse al área D de entrenamiento- hablo seriamente al ver el desastre

- estamos en camino Shady.-corto la comunicación

- que paso aquí…-miro impresionado alrededor…

-…mmm…no deben haber ido lejos esas cosas que atacaron- se acercó a unos árboles que estaban partidos por la mitad – esas cosas se han ido por aquí- viendo las marcas de rasguños en los troncos – andando silver- dijo por ultimo para salir corriendo

- nunca me puede esperar…- susurro derrotado para Salir por detrás del erizo negro.

* * *

Cerca de la zona de entrenamiento una pelea se hacía presente entre la espesura del bosque la luz de luna dificultaba la visibilidad para sus contrincantes.

-maldita sea…-susurro una eriza rosa de mechas moradas- quédate quieto…lanzándole bolas de agua- son muy escurridizas

- lo tengo- hablo mientras le insertaba un golpe con su martillo a una de las criaturas, desapareciendo por completo

- bien van tres faltan diez...

- de donde salen tantas- hablo molesta la eriza rosa de ojos jade.

- no sé pero me están empezando a molestar…- hablo molesta mientras el viento giraba alrededor de la eriza

- tranquilízate Noah…- la eriza de ojos rubí se tranquilizando mientras el viento alrededor empezó a calmarse- mucho mejor hermana- le sonrió

- cállate Amy- susurro molesta Amy- bueno será mejor terminar con esas cosas- mirando a las criaturas oscuras.

Ambas se lanzaron a atacar las criaturas no se quedaban atrás muchas de ellas con sus filosas garras rasgaban arboles hasta partirlas por la mitad, las chicas esquivaban con facilidad por su rapidez pero esas criaturas cada vez más aumentaban sus fuerzas y velocidad contra ellas, las chicas daban golpes como podían con sus poderes.

Noah golpeaba con sus bolas de agua a las criaturas dejándolas debilitadas pero por poco tiempo, Amy lo hacía con su velocidad y agilidad con la ayuda de su martillo, las criaturas le comían territorio cada vez a ambas hasta que una criatura se lanzó contra la eriza de ojos rojos para insértales su garras en su pecho pero antes de hacerlo un disparo se escuchó, la criatura cayó al suelo muerta para segundos después volverse ceniza, ambas erizas miraron al frente para ver al responsable con el cual se toparon con un arma de 4mm…de color plata por al cual era sujeta por un erizo negro

- Shadow…llegaste…- hablo la eriza de mechas morada al destruir a otra criatura mas

- están bien chicas- hablo el erizo plateado mientras partía en dos a una criatura con su espada filosa

- silver….estamos bien- sonrió a su hermano mientras aplastaba a uno con su martillo

- el ultimo…- hablo antes de que se escuchara una explosión

- hhhmm…

- pasa algo Shadow

- tendremos que patrullar la zona….

- aahh...-suspiro derrotada la eriza de ojos rojos

- silver ve al norte, Amy al sur, noah al este yo iré al oeste- mirando a la escuela- nos comunicaremos por radio

- entendido- escucho antes de salir corriendo al oeste

- aaahhh yo quería dormir- suspiro cansada

- vamos noah hay trabajo entre más rápido lo hagas más pronto terminaremos

- uff…hablas como Shadow, Amy– le miro divertida, mientras su hermana pequeña se cruzaba de brazos

- Amy tiene razón- concordó silver- andando hablo con autoridad

- sabes que Amy respeta más Shadow que a ti hermanito- rio divertida, haciendo enojar a su hermano

- cállate noechi

- que no me diga así- le miro molesta

- empezaron- susurro- los veo después- salió corriendo al lado sur del bosque

- que me harás querida hermanita

- sabes que soy capaz hermanito – hablo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro- verdad Amy…volteo a ver a su hermana- ¿Amy?

- nos quedamos atrás- hablo preocupado- muévete noah- dijo por ultimo antes de correr al norte

- claro huye silver eso te conviene- le grito divertida antes de correr al este.

* * *

En la escuela los alumnos dormían plácidamente sin percatarse de lo que ocurría afuera y más el nuevo estudiante que se movía entre sueños mientras balbuceaba algunas frases sin sentido.

- no…eso…es…mío…- dándose la vuelta mientras levantaba el puño- scoruge...deja eso…es mío...es mí...chili dog…- volvió a darse la vuelta para roncar de nuevo

-no…que es mío…ya verás de lo que soy capaz- hablo molesto el erizo entre sueños- no…porque...es mi culpa…- revolviéndose entre las sabanas- pero...ese chili dogs era…mío- rodo sobre la sabana colgando su brazo- mi chili dogs…- sonrió mientras babeaba la almohada.

- uh…esta …delicioso- mordía su almohada dormido- esta…algo…duro…- ronco de nuevo, se escuchó unos leves golpes en el techo haciendo que Sonic se removiera levemente de la cama- mmm…no…molesten- dándose la vuelta al otro lado.- mmm…rico..- susurro dormido hasta que un fuerte sonido se escucho en el techo haciendo sobresaltar al erizo- que paso- se movió cayendo al suelo de cara con fuerza – aahhh…eso dolió- se sobo la nariz lastimada

- Que paso…-se levantó al escuchar un ruido fuera de la ventana- eh? – se acercó lentamente para abrir la ventana, cuando lo hizo noto que había empezado a llover.

- Hmp...debió ser un trueno…mmm…es mejor ir a dormir mañana es el primer día de clases - bostezo para darse la vuelta adormilado- debo cerrar la ventana- hablo con flojera mientras abría los ojos miro el suelo y noto algo peculiar, había una sombra bastante grande y algo tenebrosa "este lugar es tan lúgubre que hasta mi sombra parece un monstruo"- pensó mientras veía la pared al frente de él mientras bostezaba- un momento- abrió los ojos de golpe- si esa es mi sombra- señalando la sombra de la pared-…d…de quien es esta- giro rápidamente para ver a la criatura de ojos amarrillos que rugió en su cara con ferocidad para luego lanzarse a atacarlo con sus garras- aaahhh – se lanzó al lado derecho para esquivar el ataque de la criatura solo haciéndole leves rasguños a su pijama

- que eres tu – poniéndose en guardia, la criatura se volteó y rugió mientras de que su boca salía una espuma blanca- que asco…

Se lanzó con fuerza la criatura, Sonic lo esquivaba haciéndolo chocar con las paredes de la habitación-por poco- dijo aliviado al esquivar sus garras

- bien tú te lo buscaste- Sonic se lanzó contra la criatura dándoles certeros golpes pero la criatura lo había acorralado con un fuerte golpe que le había dado contra la pared

- demonios…-susurro mientras se sobaba la cabeza- que no escuchan los demás este barrullo

La criatura se acercó a Sonic levantando sus garras filosas para matarlo- rayos…este es mi fin- trato de levantarse el erizo pero por el golpe lo había dejado mareado y no podía ponerse de pie para defenderse ni menos esquivar.- esto termino…- cerro los ojos con fuerza para esperar su final.

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador en la habitación para luego no oír nada proveniente de aquella habitación.

Sonic abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar el grito- estoy muerto- susurro levemente

- aun no…- escuchó una voz profunda detrás suyo se dio vuelta y noto una figura oscura que sostenía entre sus manos una pistola de color plateada, estaba parado en el marco de la ventana solo podía notar los ojos de color rubí

-pero qué demonios era esa cosa- señalando a la criatura tirada sobre el suelo

- que criatura…- pregunto seriamente

- como que criatura- le miro molesto para señalar donde estaba la criatura- esa cosa…-volteo para mirar la criatura pero no vio nada- pe-pero… estaba ahí

- estas soñando…- dijo para darse la vuelta con intensión de salir de ahí

- un sueño no hace este desastre- lo confronto por lo cual solo le respondió con un leve sonido- oye ahora mismo…-se sujetó la cabeza por el dolor que empezaba a aumentar- que pasa…- su visión se tornó borrosa por el dolor de cabeza – que…-trato de ver al tipo que tenía enfrente para luego caer al suelo inconsciente.

- te tardaste silver…- miro hacia arriba para ver al erizo plateado flotando

- vamos llegue a tiempo no – aterrizo en el techo- que haremos con él- le borro la memoria

- Hmp - sonrió levemente - este faker no sabrá que paso, creerá que fue un sueño

- tú crees…- miro al erizo azulado en el suelo inconsciente que estaba tumbado cerca de su cama

- andando hay que informar al director al respecto…

- pero que haremos con él…

- usa tu poder para poner todo en su lugar- le miro seriamente, el erizo lo iba a contradecir, pero al final suspiro para levantar sus manos, estas empezaron a brillar al igual que sus ojos, los objetos de la habitación empezaron a flotar y poco a poco puso cada cosa en su lugar

- ya está- suspiro silver- solo falta el erizo- levanto de nuevo sus manos pero Shadow lo detuvo- déjalo ahí- le dijo para dar unos pasos con intensión de marcharse- lo dejo en el suelo le miro intrigado

- andando tenesmos que irnos- miro al frente- ya falta poco para que amanezca – miro el cielo unos segundos para saltar del techo y caer de pie al suelo y ponerse en marcha.

El erizo plateado solo suspiro para ver a su hermano mayor retirándose del lugar, miro levemente al erizo inconsciente y sonrió levemente para irse de ahí.

* * *

**Hola Fanfictión perdonen chicos (as) por tardar tanto lo siento mucho enserio no eh tenido inspiración…espero que este capítulo les haya gustado lamento mucho a ver tardado les agradezco mucho a todos por los review no creí que esta historia llegara a llamar la atención se los agradezco mucho a todos. **

**Un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo.**

**Capítulo 6**

**-eh…fue un sueño…-se froto la cabeza confundido**

**- sé que eres nuevo…pero tan mal te pareció la habitación- escucho la voz del equina.**

**El erizo miro a cada compañero que había en el comedor y le llamo un grupo en particular…**

**Algo llamara la atencion de nuestro querido erizo azul, sera bueno para él, un rival o amigo, es hora de tomar los estudios y las reglas encerio lo hara?**

**Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Atte**

**Katy light hedgehog**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**COnociendo Nuevos Amigos**

Un golpe seco se escuchó en la habitación pero nadie respondió, volvió a tocar con más fuerza pero nadie respondió, suspiro frustrado para abrir la puerta de aquella habitación

- oye despierta vamos a llegar tarde a cla…ses…- se calló y le miro confundido al ver al erizo dormido en el suelo todo despatarrado

-uh?...oye chico nuevo de pie- le dijo zarandeándolo un poco con el pie

-Mmm…cinco minutos…más mamá- susurro

- eso no, no tenemos tiempo ponte de pie o recibiremos un castigo- le urgió- despierta –le grito

- aaahhh…-se sentó de golpe- que…donde...como...porque- miro confundido a todos lados

- al fin despiertas erizo- le miro seriamente

- eh…quien eres tu- se puso de pie- y como entraste a mi habitación – se cruzó de brazos

- como no contestabas tuve que entrar – le miro irritado- soy knuckles the equina soy el encargado de las habitaciones de los chicos- le miro al ver que no le entendía- si tienes dudas o si necesitas algo estoy para ayudarte

- oh…vaya gracias…-le miro- soy Sonic the hedgehog

- Hmp…es mi trabajo- le miro indiferente- por cierto… sé que eres nuevo…pero porque dormiste en el suelo- le miro curioso- ¿Qué la cama no te es cómoda?

-eh?- se rasco la cabeza confundido por unos minutos - no tengo idea…uh?- recordó hasta que ciertos flashes pasaron por su cabeza- algo…anoche paso algo raro- miro alrededor- una cosa enorme me ataco y destruyo todo de la habitación y…- haciendo muchas caras con sus manos – era algo así-mostrando sus dientes y mirada de asesino, el equina le miro como si estuviera zafado de la cabeza.

-tranquilízate…debió ser un sueño- miro alrededor de la habitación- además todo está en su lugar- el erizo miro confundido a su alrededor, al ver todo en su lugar cuándo se fue a dormir- bien Sonic…mi cuarto está a dos puertas de tu habitación si fuera tú me cambiaria ya, el desayuno empieza en 5 minutos- abriendo la puerta del cuarto- el baño esta al final de la habitación…date prisa- salió dejando a un erizo confundido.

- pero… -Miro la puerta cerrada de su habitación- estoy seguro que eso sucedió- se sentó en la cama pensativo- o…tal vez si fue un sueño…-susurro, pensando aun, mientras se frotaba la cabeza- ahh…parece que tuviera resaca- se recostó en la cama y miro el reloj – las 6:58 de la mañana, el desayuno es a la 7:00 en punto- suspiro para cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de golpe- ¡QUE! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE AL DESAYUNO…AAAHHH- tomo un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, los zapatos a juego del armario para salir a fuera del cuarto- donde dijo que era el baño- miro desesperado el pasillo a ambos lado hasta que diviso la puerta del baño al final del pasillo como dijo el equina- AHÍ ESTA- corrió rápidamente para entrar al baño.

Vio que el baño era espacioso con bastante duchas para varios alumnos y espejos e inodoros sacudió la cabeza, entro a la ducha rápidamente para ir después al lavamanos y lavarse la cara y los dientes rápidamente

- "bien Sonic te quedaste dormido y llegaras tarde"- se reprendió mentalmente para cambiarse rápidamente en el baño- "es la primera vez que me altero por ir a clases a tiempo"- se miró en el espejo – este lugar me está alterando – hablo al mirar su reflejo para peinarse rápidamente- oh vamos – tratando de peinarse- se acabó – con sus manos se estrujo un poco el pelo para acomodar sus púas que se encontraban mojadas – así está mejor- sonrió tomo su cosas y salió como rayo a su cuarto para tirar todo a dentro y cerrar la puerta- ahora al comedor- bajo las escaleras rápidamente para ver el salón vacío- deben estar desayunando- escucho una campana para el inicio del desayuno, corrió con gran velocidad hasta el sonido y llego al comedor entrando de golpe.- llegue a tiempo- hablo con un sonrisa al llegar al comedor y escuchar unos susurros alrededor para mirar a los lado y ver al plantel de estudiantes que comían en las mesas mirándolo con burla algunos y otros sorprendidos.

- al fin llega señor hedgehog- escucho detrás suyo, para voltear y ve al director

- jejeje…me quede dormido- se rasco la cabeza nervioso

- porque es nuevo se le pasara esta vez el castigo señor Sonic-le miro- recuérdelo –siguió su camino para ir a comer con los demás docentes.

- por poco- suspiro, se acercó a una gran mesa que contenía todo para desayunar desde avena, cereal, frutas, yogurt, leche- sí que es variado esto- susurro- tomo lo que quería para buscar un lugar donde sentarse

- él, es el nuevo- hablo un erizo de color blanco mientras miraba al erizo azul

- así es…se llama…mm…Sonic….Sonic the hedgehog- hablo el equina mordiendo su manzana

- así, bueno invitémoslo a sentarse con nosotros – se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de los demás alumno

- ehy hedgehog- escucho unos asientos más adelante viendo a un erizo blanco que agitaba su brazo como lunático- ven a sentarte con nosotros- Sonic le miro un segundo para ir donde vio al equina de esta mañana.

- te conozco…

- para nada- le sonrió mientras se sentaba y jugaba con su cuchara- soy Leonardo pero me dicen Leo- pateo un asiento delante de él que estaba a lado de knuckles- siéntate con nosotros- le sonrió

- gracias…- miro alrededor a ver a los demás estudiantes cuchicheaban mientras lo miraban

- tengo algo en la cara – pregunto al erizo

- uh….-le miro- no todo normal…es que es raro ver a un alumno nuevo a medio año de clases- le sonrió

- Hmp...Déjalos que hablen no les des importancia – escucho al equina para seguir comiendo su manzana, Sonic solo asintió para empezar a comer su desayuno.

- dime Sonic que haces en Dak Auro- le pregunto Leo curioso

- Hmp…por mis padres- hablo molesto mientras comía

- que hiciste- le miro

- pues me pelee en mi última escuela

- solo por eso

- o lo olvidaba esta es la once aba escuela en seis años- le miro sarcástico, escuchando un silbido por parte del erizo blanco

- mis respetos hedgehog- le sonrió- eres de los míos entonces- sonrió con superioridad

- de los tuyos…

- sí, él es un idiota…- hablo el equina mirando a Sonic con burla para escuchar una protesta por parte de Leo, para luego reír entre ellos

- así que te corrieron por pelear eh Sonic- le miro Leo

- si… pero no fue mi culpa fue por Scoruge…

- siempre metiéndote en problemas verdad hermanito- escuchó detrás de él

- Melody- se giró rápidamente- Melody- se paró de golpe para abrazar a su hermana- ah pasado tiempo

- lo se hermano- se soltó de su agarre- cuidado, tengo reputación aquí hermanito- sonrió con confianza

- son hermanos- pregunto tontamente Leo

- Leo no vez que se parecen-le miro frustrado knuckles

- no- se encogió de hombros- No lo noto – moviendo su mano sin interés

Ambos erizos le miraron por su despreocupación o era verdad lo que decian que era un idiota.

- que haces aquí Sonic

- ya sabes... no tengo por qué decírtelo

- siempre te metes en líos hermano-le sonríe

- como mi nombre es Sonic

- espero te sepas comportar aquí – se sentó alado de Sonic que también tomo asiento

- por que escucho eso, primero fue de knuckles, del director y luego de ti- le miro- que tiene este lugar – le miro sin comprender del cual quedaron en silencio mientras comían

- nada…es igual que otras escuelas- hablo Leo

- Hmp…solo que más estricta Sonic- hablo su hermana comiendo su ensalada de fruta

- eh…tan estricta

- tenlo por seguro es mejor estar en la milicia que aquí- se mofo Leo

-eh?- les miro con confusión a sus compañeros de desayuno

- andando tenemos clases- hablo Melody para ponerse en pie, siguiéndole knuckles y alguno estudiantes que empezaban a salir del comedor, Sonic se levantó para seguirlos

- que clase te toca- le pregunto el equina

- bueno- sacando su horario- tengo literatura

- genial seremos compañeros- le paso un brazo por el cuello Leo- nos vemos chicos

- suerte Sonic- escucho a su hermana mientras se perdía en los pasillos para irse a clases

-andando, nos toca con el profesor Berniz- puso su cara de asco- es bastante, jodido- hablo en susurro Leo para reírse divertido- es bastante estricto, y molesta cada vez más- hablaba para entrar al salón de clases- están amargado- poniendo cara de serio- rígido…es el monstruos de mis pesadillas- poniendo una cara divertida

- ejem…señor Leonardo-escucho por detrás causando que se pusiera rígido por el miedo

- jejeje buenos días señor Berniz jejeje- le miro nervioso- como amaneció hoy- el miro con inocencia

- bien joven hedgehog- le miro- estaré mejor cuando usted y su compañero vayan a detención- les dio un papel de color rojo con el nombre de detención- repórtense mañana a las cinco y media de la mañana- les miro seriamente

-a las 5:30 de la mañana – le miro

- escucho bien joven- le miro detenidamente- y usted es

- él es nuevo señor Berniz- le señalo- se llama Sonic

- Sonic…Hmp…Sonic the hedgehog- le miró con desdén – buena manera de empezar el primer día de clases- observo a ambos- tomen asiento

Ambos erizos hicieron lo que dijo tomaron asiento, la clase paso bastante lenta y aburrida sin duda Leo tenía toda la razón por acerca de ese profesor era bastante aburrido, además de ser bastante molesto, por fin termino las dos horas de literatura

- no se olviden de leer los libros recomendados para dentro de dos días- hablo seriamente para tomar sus cosas y retirarse

- para dentro de dos días- miro a su compañero que estaba acostada en su escritorio medio dormido- oye - no se imuto su compañero - ¡LEO!

- que….- le miro aburrido

- tenemos que leer tres libros enteros para dentro de dos días-le miro

- y toma en cuenta que es el comienzo – se burló para levantarse- tenemos clases aun- salió del aula, Sonic lo siguió

- que clases tienes...- bostezo soñoliento

-mmm…déjame pensar- hablo el erizo blanco- Mmm….algebra y tú?

- pues…latín- le miro confuso

- con la maestra Miriam…genial- le sonrió- es buena...solo no le hagas enojar- se burló para ir por otro pasillo- tu aula es la segunda puerta por allá- le señalo para irse de ahí dejándolo solo

- qué tipo más raro- le miro para ponerse en marcha a su siguiente clase, así estuvo todo la mañana, clase entre clases después de latín tuvo clases de arte eso no estuvo tan mal según para él.

Era hora del almuerzo se dirigió al comedor para entrar con otros alumnos que entraron tomaron sus alimentos y se sentaban para platicar entre ellos, Sonic se acercó a la mesa donde había todo tipo de comidas

- vaya hay de todo- miro sin interés la mesa hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron – chili hogs- sonrió para tomar varios y ponerlos en su plato- que bien- sonrió con ganas para tomar asiento en una mesa vacía que tenía cerca y empezar a devorar.

- ten modales hermano- escucho una voz conocida para ver a su hermana tomar asiento enfrente de él.

-shabehz…qhs...mmm…ghuthda…-con la boca llena.

- no hables con la boca llena- le miro con molestia

- es igual que mi hermano – escuchó otra voz para voltear y ver a otra eriza

- jade siéntate con nosotros- le sonrió lo cual ella lo hizo- jade este cavernícola de aquí es Sonic mi hermano…Sonic jade es mi amiga desde que entre aquí – le sonrió

- un placer-le dijo después de tragar un bocado de su almuerzo, lo cual solo asintió la cabeza jade como respuesta- no hablas mucho…

- ella es así pero es muy lista- le sonrió- no como su hermano jejeje

- Hmp…gilipolla- susurro jade

-Tu hermano?

-a jade al fin te encuentro hermanita – le miro con ternura

- que quieres- pregunto secamente

- venga no puedo venir almorzar con mi nuevo amigo, mi hermana y su amiga- le sonrió para sentarse, mientras que su hermana le miraba seriamente- okey…te pido que no le digas a papá que me castigaron – le suplico

- de nuevo castigo- le miro Melody

- ehy esta vez no voy solo – paso su brazo por el cuello de Sonic- Sonic también- sonrió divertido

- si pero fue tu culpa- le miro molesto, causando que solo se riera leo

- vaya primer día y castigado- le miro

- leo es una mala influencia para ti Sonic- escucho a jade hablar, mientras se encogía de hombros.

- no te creas es un record para Sonic no meterse en problemas en tres horas –riendo con burla.

Seguían conversando cuando escucharon un leve murmullo todos voltearon para ver ingresar a cuatro estudiantes que habían entrado después de la última campanada de almuerzo.

Delante de ellos iba un erizo negro de betas rojas con ojos color rubí con una mirada bastante seria, se podía escuchar unos murmullos de las chicas alrededor al verlo.

A su lado una eriza color rosa de púas moradas bastante guapa con ojos brillantes de color sangre de bonita figura los chicos se quedaban mirándola embobados a la eriza, detrás de ellos iba un erizo plateado de púas revueltas con un flequillo al frente de ojos ámbar que solo sonreír a las chicas levemente y estas suspiraban al verlo pasar todos estaban con los uniformes de la escuela solo con la única diferencia que tenían un cinta blanca en su brazos derecho.

Por ultimo entro una eriza de color rosa de púas largas hasta la cintura ojos color jade bastantes hermosos que hipnotizaría a cualquier chico y que decir de su figura, los cuatro tomaron asiento en una mesa que estaba al otro lado de donde se sentaba Sonic y compañía.

- quienes son – pregunto mientras veía la mesa donde estaban esos tres erizos

- es fácil- escuchó una voz masculina – hola chicas- tomo asiento

- hola knuckles- saludo Melody y un asentimiento por parte de jade- ellos son los regente de este lugar por así decirlo- mientras comía su almuerzo.

- ellos vigilan la escuela- hablo Melody mientras comía- también pasan clases con nosotros

-uh pues no los eh visto en mis clases

- tal vez veas alguno en alguna clase tuya hermano

- sí, observa- el erizo negro que ves con betas rojas se llama Shadow Dark Auro hedgehog es hijo del director de esta escuela

- su hijo- tosió un poco sorprendido

- así es, la chica que está a su lado se llama Noah Dark Auro hedgehog- señalándola levemente- el erizo plateado se llama silver es hermano Mayor de Noah, y la ultima la eriza rosa se llama Amelia Rose Dark Auro Hedgehog es la hermana menor de silver y Noah- termino de hablar

- así que son hermanos los cuatro

- sí y no- hablo jade levemente captando la atención de Sonic- Shadow y Noah son pareja en la escuela- le conto mientras comía tranquilamente su almuerzo

- hee...hermanos y son parejas- le pregunto alarmado- pero eso es incesto ¿no?

- no son hermanos de sangre Sonic- hablo Leo sentado al lado de Melody

- en que momento has llegado ahi – le miro confuso todos lo presente de esa mesa

- es mi don- sonrió divertido- soy todo un mago

- idiota- susurro jade

- también te quiero hermanita- le miro divertido lo cual su hermana rodo sus ojos con paciencia

- volviendo con el tema, como que no son hermanos de sangre- pregunto confuso- eso es fácil- escucho una voz

-Tails, hola pequeño acompañarnos- le sonrió

- él es Sonic mi hermano gemelo, Sonic él es Tails

-un placer – le sonrió el zorrito- me llamo Miles Power pero me dicen Tails

- vaya un gusto dime Sonic

- él es un chico muy listo para su edad tiene 10 años – le acaricio la cabeza al zorrito avergonzándolo

- Tails es un chico muy listo en especial todo lo que tiene que ver con robótica o tecnología

- me gusta mucho inventar cosa- sonrió el zorrito moviendo sus colas

- ya sé quién me ayudara con algunas cosas- sintió un leve golpe en la espalda

- no te creas yo se lo pedí primero- hablo knuckles

- con lo que querías saber –le hablo Tails- no son hermanos de sangre, se dicen que fueron adoptados por el director Dark Auro cuando los encontró abandonados

- así que son adoptados- pensó en voz alta

- así es por eso Shadow y Noah son pareja hace tres años más o menos

- si Shadow tiene 17 años, es mi compañero en algunas clases junto son Noah ella tiene 16 años si no me equivoco

- si los acabo de cumplir hace unos meses atrás- comento Melody- Silver tiene la misma edad de Shadow 17 años y Amy tiene 13 años de edad

- Amy -susurro Sonic mirado a la mesa a los cuatro erizos

- si son un poco misteriosos no hablan con otros estudiantes- hablo Tails mientras comía

Para luego escuchar la campana que era hora de ir a clases de nuevo, cada uno tomo su camino sin duda era una escuela bastante distintas a las demás y le daba cierta curiosidad aquel grupo de erizos.

* * *

**Perdonen el retraso aquí el capítulo 6 del fic espero les haya gustado, nyaa Lizha gracias por prestarme a Leo y Jade para el fic amiga nyaaa gracias, igualmente a Karina por Melody mas adelante habrá más sobre esta escuela que ocultaran ese grupo.**

**Sonic tendrá una plática con uno delos miembros ustedes quien cree que será y como terminara esa práctica, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Atte.**

**Katy light hedgehog**


End file.
